Journey to the South
by Life's Water
Summary: what happened to our favourite trio, sid, manny and diego at the end of the film? did they reach their south paradise? did they go different ways? or did they join up with anyone? or are they on another wild adventure? find out
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1Journey

Manny's POV

_We had been travelling for two days now. Since we said goodbye to our little friend, the baby. I had been listening to Sid's boring conversation of acorns, what did I care? "Hey, Diego are you feeling any better?" I asked knowing all to well that he was limping._

_He stared at me for a long time then he finally answered a small yes, barely audible. I frowned at him, I knew he was lying to me but I just couldn't place it! He should be able to trust Sid and I, well at least me! Sid being wonderfully quiet during our short conversation, if you call it one, suddenly started talking randomly about something! I didn't know what he was on about until he asked me what I would do once we arrived south!_

_"I guess I'll find a nice cave for all of us to live in!" I answered, not quite sure if that was the case! "Aren't you gonna find a nice she-mammoth, manny?" asked Sid. "No" I answered coldly, he knew that my wife and son were dead why was he asking. I was going to ask him if he would find a nice, idiot sloth just like him but decided against it! "What 'bout you Diego, friends, family, girl tigers, help me out here!" Sid asked! I grinned I knew Diego didn't want to go and leave his only friends. Diego didn't answer I saw him sniffing the air curiously. But before I got a chance to ask him something leapt out of the bushes in front of us._

* * *

Diego's POV 

_Two days listening to an annoying conversation of acorns, what did I care about that I was a carnivore for heavens sake! I started thinking about the baby who we all became very attached till the end. Until I heard Manny speak, I stared at him for a long time, asking myself which answer was the best, telling the truth or telling a lie. I went with the lie. He frowned at me, I could tell he knew I was lying but I didn't want him to worry about me. Then Sid opened his mouth and started talking about the field mice and the feathers, whatever that meant. I grinned, at least I have friends who I can trust now, I thought. Sid asked Manny what he would do once we arrived south. His answer was humorous but I guess Sid being Sid didn't notice and asked if manny would find a nice she-mammoth. I looked away I knew manny didn't want a new wife. He was still hurt from the deaths of his wife and son. I then heard Sid ask me what I would do. But I didn't hear him. I sensed a scent that was in the air. It was curiously close by much closer by than I would like it to have been. But before I told my friends I smelt something, it leapt from the bushes in front of us._

* * *

Sid's POV 

_We had been walking for two days not that I cared or anything I was having a nice relaxing conversation about acorns. But I could tell that both my comrades didn't really care. Diego looked bored and manny, well looked like he was going to kill me. I quickly shut my mouth and went into my own world. Suddenly I remembered a funny story, which happened between me and the field mice tickling my feet with feathers whilst I was tied up around a tree. I suddenly asked manny what he would do once we arrived south, he answered that he would find a cave for us all to live in! That was a nice thought but I thought he would find a nice she-mammoth and settle down with her. Manny answered "no", very coldly, he stared not looking at me but through me, I "oooooooooooohed" I remembered about his family and I was very sorry that I brought it up! I asked Diego what he would do. I don't think he heard me because he wasn't really paying any attention. I waited for his answer till suddenly the bushes in front of us parted revealing glowing yellow eyes, long teeth and a cat like face. It was another tiger._

**

* * *

Well I hoped you like that! Don't forget to review! **

**They really inspire me to continue writing and I hopefully will have the second chapter up!**


	2. Hazel

**Hello here's the next chapter!thanks whitelion 1 for the comment it means alot to me!**

Sid's POV

_The tiger didn't move an inch. It just stood there staring at us with large hazel eyes. I heard Diego growl a warning, but the tiger didn't flinch or move it was transfixed on all of us, 'specially Diego! "What do you want?" I heard Manny ask. The tiger didn't answer instead it stalked closer so we could see that it was a she. She was smaller than Diego, prettier if I had any say in it. Diego however continued growling at her. She opened her mouth and asked us were we were heading. "We are heading down south, travelling together!" I answered. I got a glare from Diego and a hit from Manny by his trunk, ouch! "What are your names?" she asked. "Mine is Sid. Nice to meet you, erm…………" I didn't know her name, she smiled, charmingly. "Hazel", she answered. "Mine is Manfred, very nice to meet you Hazel." Manny said with a wide grin from tusk to tusk. Diego however just stood there. "What's your name cousin?" she asked. Wow I didn't know Diego had a cousin. "Diego", he said finally. After that he walked off into the bushes, no doubt to hunt something. Hazel just stood there open mouthed. "May I journey with you? She asked after a few seconds. Manny being Manny answered a yes, but stay clear of Diego speech. After his short speech was done she walked of to one of the boulders and lay down. "Manny, I didn't know she was Diego's cousin!" I stated. "No Sid, she is not Diego's cousin otherwise he would have greeted her with open paws. She means it as a species way," with that he walked away to a pair of trees, no doubt to gather firewood for fire._

Manny's POV

_She didn't move. I could tell it was a she by looking at her. She was smaller, and if I do say so more prettier than our tiger, Diego, she was more of feminine build by contrasts but that didn't matter she was staring at us all the same. I thought she probably wanted to kill Sid, or call her pack upon us and kill both Sid and I. So breaking the silence I asked what she wanted. She didn't answer, she was still staring. I heard Diego growl another warning. She finally opened her mouth, "Were are you heading?" she asked us. We didn't answer just incase she was in league with Sodo and company. "We are heading down south, travelling together," I heard Sid answer. I wanted to kill him, but instead I just hit him with my trunk! That felt really good. She asked us our names. Sid being Sid answered first. She told us her name, Hazel, which very much matched her eyes. "Mine is Manfred, very nice to meet you Hazel. I said grinning. She was very polite and she had a brightness in her eyes, no doubt symbolizing intelligence. She asked Diego's name. He didn't answer at first, I was about to scold him for being rude to her but luckily he didn't have to face my wrath. He told her his name then walked away into the bushes, no doubt to hunt. I watched the bushes rustling. "May I journey with you," she asked suddenly. "Yes, but just stay clear of Diego, till I can talk some sense into him." With that solved she walked over to the boulders and lay down. ""Manny, I didn't know she was Diego's cousin!" Sid stated, clearly confused. I smiled. How could he be that stupid? "No Sid, she is not Diego's cousin otherwise he would have greeted her with open paws. She means it as a species way," I don't think he got it but then again. He did do that understanding look he gets when he understands!_

Diego's POV

_I growled a warning to this she tiger. She however just stared at us. I had to admit she was very pretty. But I did not trust her. She walked over to us; I still did not cease my growling. She asked us were we were heading. I wouldn't answer, and Manny wouldn't answer but as always Sid did! I glared at him. Then turned my attention back on the tiger. She asked us our names. Sid answered first, and then she told all of us hers, Hazel. I heard Manny say his. Then she turned to me, "what's your name cousin?" she asked. I didn't answer. But I realised that Manny or Sid might answer it for me. So I told her mine. With that done I walked off. To gather up my thoughts. The guys probably thought I was going to hunt. But I didn't. I walked to a log and rested my head upon my paws. Suddenly I heard voices._

_"Were is she, she was supposed to not have escaped, find her now or I'll see to it you are reserved as a replacement!" It was two tigers. Two males, they weren't as big as Sodo had been, but I don't think in my state I was ready to fight them if I had too. So our lovely Hazel escaped from their clutches, hey. Well I wasn't going to let her escape without explaining first and with that I walked away heading towards the clearing were my friends and the she-tiger were._


	3. Truth told

Diego's POV

_I came back only to find them all talking, how nice and pleasant. I cleared my throat, "well it looks as though your being welcomed, Hazel. Tell me why I saw to males looking for you whilst I was out?" I inquired smirking. Manny and Sid stared at her with confused looks on their faces. Whilst Hazel just sat there opened mouthed. I smirked once again, and I received a glare back. "Well aren't you going to tell us?" I asked. "I…I was, I mean what happened is that we were all slaves to those beasts. Male pig heads they are!. Only caring about food, girls for pleasure and themselves!" she shot back angrily. I had no idea, that this happened, my pack never did that we were all equal till half of us were wiped out then Sodo took charge. But still we were equal. "why did you run away then?" I asked her. "one of them wanted me, I told him no, he wouldn't let me go. I hit him, then I ran." She answered. I saw Manny stare at her, then at Sid. "you mean you escaped from being raped by him then?" he asked quietly. I saw tears slide down her beautiful face and splash onto the stones. I suddenly felt sorry for her. "well you can stay with us. You'll be safe with Manny and I, and Sid can just be the entertainment!" I said grinning. Sid still sat there I saw nodding his head in what I though agreement. "will you stay and travel with us?" Manny implored. "yes I will." She answered. "good!" I said, Manny nodded his head and Sid smiled his cheesy grin. "we are still the weirdest herd ever!" sid said. "yeh, but were only weird cause you Sid." Manny answered, Sid frowned. Well at least we were joking now as usual. "come on we better get going." I said. They all nodded I agreement and headed towards the mountains. I couldn't wait to take Hazel hunting. I wondered if she was as good as me. But then again she was a female!_

* * *

Manny's POV

_We were all talking about our strange adventures. And well listening to sid about is TRAGIC, as he put it life. I sighed, this was not as good without Diego. He would have rolled his eyes continually as sid talked. Suddenly I heard padding of paws. Then a throat being cleared. I turned around just incase it was someone un wanted. I rested my guard however when I saw Diego. "well it looks as though your being welcomed, Hazel. Tell me why I saw to males looking for you whilst I was out?" he enquired, smirking. I glared at him. How could he treat her that way just because she was a female. I bit my lip to take the anger away. And I stared at Hazel waiting for her answer. Hazel just sat there dumfounded, I saw that smirk from diego but I was glad Hazel noticed and she shot a glare right back. I grinned, diego didn't like being glared at. "Well aren't you going to tell us?" he asked. She started to answer, "I…I was, I mean what happened is that we were all slaves to those beasts. Male pig heads they are! Only caring about food, girls for pleasure and themselves!" I grinned grimly, I knew that this sometimes happened, the males sometimes got too power hungry and forced just the females to do things. I heard diego ask her something but I didn't understand. I was just to angry. I glanced at sid, he was utterly confused. If it was any time but this I would just laugh but I wasn't in the mood. "one of them wanted me, I told him no, he wouldn't let me go. I hit him, then I ran." She answered. Good on her, I would have done the same if that had happened to me and if I was a female! "you mean you escaped from being raped by him then?" I asked quietly. Knowing that this was the case. I suddenly heard diego speak. Telling her she could stay with us at that we would protect her if the need arised. I smiled at her, then at diego. "will you stay and travel with us?" I asked. "yes I will." She answered. Diego replied a "good", "we are still the weirdest herd ever!" sid said, I grinned, "yeh, but were only weird cause you Sid." He frowned. I laughed at him. "come on we better get going." I heard diego say. We all nodded. And slowly walked to the mountains._

* * *

Sid's POV

_I was talking about my life and how tragic it was until diego showed up and started talking to Hazel about something. I glanced at Manny who was clearly listening and then back at the two tigers. Who really were at each other. So I went into my little world. Thinking about the time I met that squirrel, scrat. The big fight we had over just one acorn. Gee wiz was that guy angry when I took it. He just jumped at me with teeth and claws bared. Boy did that hurt, I mean I've felt pain numerous times before but nothing like that! I just gave in, and returned his "precious" acorn. I returned back to real life. "well you can stay with us. You'll be safe with Manny and I, and Sid can just be the entertainment!" diego said. So she was staying with us then! "will you stay and travel with us?" Manny implored. "yes I will." She answered. "good!" diego said. Great we would be a sight walking into our beloved paradise. Two tigers, one mammoth and one handsome sloth. I smiled my cheesy grin! "we are still the weirdest herd ever!" I said to the small group. I saw many smirk or grin…I wasn't sure but then said "yeh, but were only weird cause you Sid." I frowned. I wasn't weird, I was just well, myself! "come on we better get going." I heard diego say. We all nodded. And slowly walked to the mountains. Well waddled in my case, diego and Hazel prowling and Manny pounding his big fat feet in the snow. "at least were safe." I said. But what little did I know that we weren't safe. Not yet!_

**

* * *

Well hoped you like that!**


	4. New Enemies

**Manny's POV**

_We had just passed Saber-peak when suddenly we heard growling behind us. I glanced over to Sid who had frozen in his tracks and muttering something under his breath. I then quickly glanced at the two tigers. They had both turned to face the growling. I turned round and saw to big, bulky tigers. No doubt males, I glared at them but I wasn't sure that the noticed. They were staring intently at Diego and Hazel. "Well, well, well, Hazel. Looks like you've joined with another male hey. And a weak one at that!" he snorted looking at Diego. I heard Diego growl a warning under his breath. "Go away, Streaks. I've already told them what you and your arrogant brother are like to us!" she said. This tiger, Streaks didn't look too convinced. He let out a evil chuckle then turned his back to us and started talking to his brother. I felt Sid touch my flank. Poor Sid he must be really frightened, I thought. So I wrapped my trunk round his waist and lifted him up on to my back for a bit of protection. "Thanks Manny." I heard the poor guy say. I smiled but it quickly disappeared when I saw the two bulky brothers nod their heads in agreement. I knew what was coming next!_

* * *

**Sid's POV**

_Well what can I say, it was such a long walk with me continually looking back over my shoulder seeing if anything was following us. I was certain I heard a noise before we left our camping area. We passed Saber-peak, boy did that look like a tiger! Suddenly their was growling behind us, I knew it, I just knew that something was following us no matter how hard I told Diego, the famous tracker, that something was following us he didn't listen. Well I hope that he felt guilty for not trusting me. I stopped, I couldn't move, frozen. "Dam Diego, he should have listened." I muttered under my breath. I heard one of the animals talk. I quickly turned to face them, tigers! I should have known. What with the growling I should have guessed. I'm so stupid. Whilst I was mentally scolding myself, Hazel spoke to one of them. "Go away, Streaks. I've already told them what you and your arrogant brother are like to us!" she said. This tiger, Streaks didn't look too convinced. He let out a evil chuckle then turned his back to us and started talking to his brother. I felt scared, I suddenly had a feeling that they were going to kill us all. I gulped and placed my paw on Manny's flank. For some protection! What came next surprised me, Manny placed his hairy trunk round my waist and lifted me up on his shoulders. "Thanks Manny." I muttered. Relieved that I was out of harms way, I relaxed. I saw the two tigers nod their heads. I was puzzled I didn't know what they were going to do._

**

* * *

Diego's POV**

_Listening to Sid telling me that something was following us, was very tiresome. I took a quick glance at Hazel, boy! Was she beautiful. Before I could ask her if she would like to stay with me when our journey down to the south ended, I heard a growling. Dam, Sid was right there was something following us. I turned to find to big, bulky male tigers in front of us, no doubt to get Hazel back. No way would I let that happen. "Well, well, well, Hazel. Looks like you've joined with another male hey. And a weak one at that!" he snorted looking at me. I growled a warning. "Go away, Streaks. I've already told them what you and your arrogant brother are like to us!" she said. This tiger, Streaks didn't look too convinced. He let out a evil chuckle then turned his back to us and started talking to his brother. God, what was going to happen. I was not fit to fight. I knew Manny would help if the need arouse to fighting. But what about Sid and Hazel, sure Hazel could fight. But Sid, he would probably scream like a girl, waddle quickly till the males killed Manny and I, and get himself killed by coming back. I saw the two bulky males nod their heads in agreement. I knew what was coming next. A fight!_

**Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. School is slowly killing me!**


	5. Old acquaintances

**Diego's POV**

_A fight, great just what I needed, I couldn't win I knew! But then again I did have a mammoth on my side. I grinned at this thought, but would Manny fight? I wasn't sure, and what happened if we both got killed? Hazel would go back to suffer at the paws of the brothers, whilst Sid would likely get eaten. No way would I let that happen! "Manny their going to fight us. Do you think we should run?" I asked the quiet mammoth. "Yes, we should run and hopefully when you are fit enough to fight them, we shall fight!" was the answer I got! I knew he was right but I didn't want to be a coward. But thankfully as the brothers stalked closer to us, a tiny creature emerged and attacked them. I knew what this creature was and I was truly ever so grateful to it. He spoke in his own language, confusing Streaks and his brother. I smirked; they didn't know what to do. The tiny creature literally jumped on Streak's head and hit an acorn on it, making him cry. Then it jumped off the large head and the two tigers retreated back to were they came from. I smiled we were safe for a while but for how long?_

**

* * *

Manny's POV**

_A fight, surely it wasn't going to have to come to this I thought, but obviously I was wrong. Diego didn't need this, he was still weak, and I hoped he still knew that I would fight if it came to it! Whilst Sid and Hazel would hopefully run. "Manny their going to fight us. Do you think we should run?" He asked me. In Diego's current state I thought it was best for us to flee, until he regained his strength. "Yes, we should run and hopefully when you are fit enough to fight them, we shall fight!" was the answer he received. But thankfully as the brothers stalked closer to us, a tiny creature emerged and attacked them. I knew what this creature was and I sighed from relief. I looked at Diego who was smiling gratefully at this creature, Hazel looked confused and utterly shocked and Sid, Sid was frowning! Why? I asked myself. I glanced back at the two tigers to find they had gone. I grinned, we were safe for now!_

**

* * *

Sid's POV**

_What was going on! I didn't know but the tigers were in a threatening posture, which clearly from the view up on Manny I couldn't tell! I heard Diego ask Manny what they should do? But what surprised me was Manny agreed to run. I shook my head, and glanced over at Hazel whose gaze was still on the brothers. They were going to fight us, great! We were all going to die! Suddenly this creature came out of nowhere! And I mean no where, The tiny creature literally jumped on Streak's head and hit a acorn on it, making him cry. Then it jumped off the large head and the two tigers retreated back to were they came from. I knew who it was it was Scrat!_


	6. Author's Note

**Hi! Just a note to say that I'm not going to be able to update for a while! Because I'm going to New Zealand for 4 weeks. So hopefully when I get back I will be able to update.**

**Thank you!

* * *

**


	7. Scrat

**Scrat **

**Sid's POV**

_No way! How could he be even here? But then again he did save us a nasty beating from those Sabers._

_"Scrat?" I asked him; in his own language he said something to me, what I felt very offensive, "hey, what have I done?" I asked him, I felt manny's trunk on my shoulder I turned to look at him, "he isn't being offensive to you Sid." He explained. I sighed, great it could only get worse._

_It got worse it started to rain, "come on let's find some shelter before we freeze to death!" Shouted Diego. We all ran in opposite directions before Scrat pointed to a cave, "in there!" Shouted Manny and we all ran into the nice dark cave, I hate the dark. Stupid Scat! Why not any other caves? But no he had to choose this cave._

_"I think we should get some sleep before continuing tomorrow." I heard Manny suggest. There were a lot of agreements and soon we were all asleep._

**

* * *

**

**Manny's Pov**

_I saw sid's confusion at the squirrel, I have to admit his timing couldn't have been more perfect. I heard the sloth say his name; Scrat however replyed in his own language, I had to refrain from laughing Sid actually thought that the squirrel was being offensive. So I placed my trunk onto Sid's shoulder, he looked up at me, ""he isn't being offensive to you Sid." I explained to him. I heard him sigh. I glanced over at Diego who was sniffing the air, before I got a chance to ask him what was it? Tiny droplets of rain crashed down up on my face and body, soon there was a downpour of rain, "come on let's find some shelter before we freeze to death!" Shouted Diego. We all ran in different directions before Scrat pointed to me then made me follow were he was pointing, "in there!" I shouted and we all ran into the cave, I knew Sid would hate it because he was afraid of the dark but at least it was warm and dry, "I think we should get some sleep before continuing tomorrow. I suggested, I heard a lot of murmuring in agreement; hearing Sid snore took me a while to get to sleep. And soon we were all fast asleep._

**

* * *

Diego's Pov**

_I had to try very hard not to laugh at Sid's confusion at Scrat, but then again I was grateful that the squirrel had chosen that time to come out. I heard Sid say Scrat's name, then I heard no more because I was staring intently on Hazel, good is she pretty and kind. I started daydreaming about my life with her. Oh it couldn't have been more perfect. I suddenly smelt something, it was going to rain, little droplets came down followed by an imidate down poor, "come on let's find some shelter before we freeze to death!" I shouted, we all started running in different directions before I heard Manny shout, "in there!" We all ran into a large dark cave, at least it would keep us warm and dry I thought to myself._

_I think we should get some sleep before continuing tomorrow." I heard Manny suggest, we all murmed in agreement before subsiding into sleep._

_I dreamt of the brothers returning. Would they follow us? One could never be so sure!_

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. On the road again?

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Agtchill13****-**_thanks for the help I hope to use it in this chapter and in my other stories! I'm also glad you're enjoying the story!_

**Sarita-**_wow! What can I say? Well maybe I can say thank you for you for liking my story! So to stop you waiting here's the next chapter!_

**

* * *

On the road again!**

**Sid's POV**

Great! What else will we meet on our journey? Those two tigers again? I hope not! I couldn't cope with it. We had been walking for about what felt to me like two hours when actually we had been walking for about ten minutes. I had been talking about all the different things we all could do together once we had arrived south. But by the looks of things I highly doubt we would reach our destination by next winter what with all our stops in our paths. I glanced over at Manny; he seemed to be deep in thought. Then I glanced at Diego who was looking at Hazel in a funny way! I looked at Scrat who was busy leading the way for us to go! Why him? Of all people why him? Why couldn't it have been Sylvia? Why?

"I think we should take a rest stop." Suggested Diego. We all nodded approvingly. I sat down on the hard dusty ground and looked at my feet, _oh joy! Blisters._

"Hey Manny?" I asked the mammoth who were busy gathering tree branches for a fire.

"What?"

_Jeez what was the matter with him?_ I thought. "When are we leaving?" I asked him.

"Soon!" Was the reply I received? I headed back over to my spot of the fire. As Scrat was busy helping Manny build the fire. We were soon joined by Hazel and Diego who were back from hunting.

"Caught anything?" Asked Manny.

Hazel nodded her head looking slightly pleased with herself. Diego beamed at her.

"So lord of the flames, do your magic." Manny said turning to me. I glanced at the wood and grabbed a stone. I slashed it against another stone and sparks flew from it, landing onto the wood, which started to burn almost instantly.

After a couple of minutes sitting near the fire it started to snow. "Looks like were stranded here for a bit!" Muttered Diego. We all nodded and huddled closer to the fire.

_GREAT! I wonder what will happen next?_

**

* * *

Manny's POV**

We had been walking for about ten minutes listening to Sid talk about all the different things we all could do together once we had arrived south, why did I care? I knew what I would be doing. I didn't need a sloth telling me what we would all do once we had arrived south. I started counting in my head as not to pummel the sloth with my trunk. _1, 2, 3, 4-_ I paused my counting to think back to recent events. Will the brothers follow us all the way down south? I hoped not, I knew Diego could not fight with the condition he was in!

"I think we should take a rest stop." I heard Diego suggest, I nodded approvingly, _good idea, he needs the rest!_ I watched as Diego and Hazel left us to no doubt hunt for a helpless animal whilst I turned to gather wood for a fire. I was soon joined by Sid, _"_hey Manny?" I heard him ask me.

_Why me? Why couldn't he annoy a poisoness reptile?_ "What?" I asked him exasperatley.

"When are we leaving?" He asked me. I decided to answer him so he could leave me.

"Soon!" I replied. I was surprised to say the least that Sid walked back towards the 'camp' Sid being Sid, I thought he would annoy me with more questions but he didn't. I returned with the wood and was helped by Scrat with pileling the wood up.

We were soon joined by Hazel and Diego who were back from hunting.

"Caught anything?" I asked them.

Hazel nodded and looked pleased whilst Diego sat in the background with a beaming smile, _he's falling for her!_

I turned to Sid, "so lord of the flames, do your magic." I said to him. He looked confused or scarred I couldn't decide but he nonetheless picked up a stone and slashed it across another producing sparks which landed on the wood. Thus, producing a fire.

After a couple of minutes sitting near the fire it started to snow. "Looks like were stranded here for a bit!" Muttered Diego. We all nodded and huddled closer to the fire.

I started to think if we would be in great danger if we stayed here for too long, if the brothers caught up with us we would undoubtly have to fight. I just hope that I would be wrong.

**

* * *

Diego's POV**

I had been thinking of my life with Hazel when I felt a sharp pain go down my leg, "I think we should take a rest stop." I suggested. To my great relief they nodded.

"Hey, why don't we go and catch something to eat?" Whispered Hazel.

I nodded, I couldn't turn her down. We left Manny, Sid and Scrat to the making of our 'camp' towards some underbrush.

"Hey look!" Exclaimed Hazel.

"What?" I whispered.

She frowned, "Look!"

I looked and noticed a small deer, "on the count of three…. one…two…three!" I charged forward and chased the deer deep into the underbrush with Hazel behind me. I started to slow down but the She-tiger speeded up and tripped the deer up with one of her paws. It fell and she was quick to kill it.

"Are you ok?" She asked me with concern.

"Just my leg!" I told her reassuringly.

"Take it easy." She told me. I watched her pick up her kill and we headed back to our three friends.

"Caught anything?" I heard Manny ask us, as we submerged from the bushes. Hazel nodded her head and smiled slightly. Whilst I just smiled from behind, I was falling in love with her and I knew that Manny knew I was.

Manny turned to Sid, "so lord of the flames, do your magic." I grinned as I remembered the last time Sid had done his 'magic' and then accidentally caught his tail or stump on fire. Me pulling him in the cold snow to burn the fire out. They were the days.

He had done his 'magic' once again and a fire was in its place. We huddled together for warmth.

After a couple of minutes sitting near the fire it started to snow. "Looks like were stranded here for a bit!" I muttered. Everyone around me nodded and shifted closer towards the fire.

I suddenly caught a scent, the brothers were back!

**what did you think? I personally don't like this chapter but if you guys like it I won't change it!**


	9. their back!

Thanks for the reviews…here's the next chapter… Diego's POV 

After I caught the brother's scent close by, I knew what we all would have to do. We would have to fight them off so they wouldn't follow us all the way down south.

"Guys, their back!" I cried.

Manny stopped his gentle pummelling on Sid's head and looked at me, "how far?"

"Close." I answered.

Sid looked confused, as usual but decided to let Manny and I handle our predicament, Whilst Hazel and Scrat awaited the mammoth's orders.

"Scrat, you gather acorns to pummel the brothers as soon as they are within eye range. Hazel, I don't know if you can fight but your help would be a great thing and Sid, you just do whatever you do." After giving everyone but me, his or her orders Manny pulled me aside.

"Are you fit to fight?" He asked, concern and worry creeping over his features.

I nodded my head.

"So be it!" The mammoth replied.

Just then we heard a roar…………..

Manny's POV 

Sid had once again mentioned what we would all be doing once we reached south…if we ever did that is. I was worried, why? Because mainly two things, we could face the brothers again and two, Diego's health. I knew that he was not well, his injures whilst fighting Sodo had proven that they were caused for great concern. But the stubborn tiger would not admit to his predicament. Sid once again mentioned how he was going to show me the best lakes and waterfalls in the area annoyed me to no end, so I gently started to pummel him with my trunk. Until I heard Diego cry out that the brothers were back.

I looked at him and asked him how far they were to us.

"Close." He answered.

So they had found us, and would probably continue tracking and following us till they got what they wanted. We needed to beat them, kill them if necessary but mostly scare them off so they would never bother us again.

I glanced at my friends they were awaiting my decision, so I gave them what were to be their orders besides Diego. Whom I would talk to when the others were busy with their charges.

They nodded in affirmation and stalked off to their jobs, I turned to Diego and asked him if he was well enough to fight. He looked slightly taken aback and shocked but nodded his head, _idiot, why would he fight when he was injured…him and his stubborn pride._

"So be it!" I told him, and then we heard a loud roar in the distance. The brothers were coming.

Sid's POV 

I kept suggesting things to do and places to see once we had reached south but Manny had just frowned and turned his gaze towards the horizon. I glanced at Hazel who smiled towards me but I could tell that she was looking at Diego, why couldn't she tell the tiger how she felt? I'm sure Diego feels the same way. Then I continued talking to Manny about showing him the various lakes and waterfalls I would show him but he turned around and started hitting me, gently I might add, on my head.

When suddenly Diego turned around and cried that they were back, who are they? And back? I was confused but then again I didn't understand, so I went through my mind who they were.

Could it be those rhinos? Carl and Frank? But impossible they stayed were they were didn't they? Or could it be Sylvia? Oh fungus! I certainly hoped not. Or? Then it hit me, it was those to nasty tigers who were after Hazel, could it be them?

I looked at Manny; he always knew what to do.

"……………Sid, you just do whatever you do." He told me. So what do I do? Oh, I annoy my enemies…. talk to them and annoy them.

Then in the distance I heard a roar………..they were close……………..very close….

**Good/bad? Tell me please…**


	10. Fight

**Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated!**

**Fight**

**Manny's Pov**

They where close, very close. I glanced to my right side where Scrat was busy creating a snow wall to hide behind whilst he threw his newly collected acorns. Far behind him I saw Hazel tensing her muscles for the on coming fight and Diego, who was not so far off staring at her with adoring eyes. Oh, I knew for sure that something was going on between them. They liked each other a lot but where probably scared to say anything. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a paw on my left forearm. Turning my head in the direction I saw Sid looking very solemn.

"Manny I'm afraid." He quietly confided to me. "Sure, we've faced a **pack** of tigers but they weren't really strong…" he trailed off, probably because the fear but that was a guess.

"Don't worry, we will keep them at bay." I reassured him, but I wasn't sure if we could keep them at bay looking at our "army" we would be of no match towards them.

"Aw, thanks Manny." He paused shyly before continuing, "you're a very good friend." He brought his arms up to protect his head but relaxed when he realised that I wasn't going to hit him.

"And you're a very good friend too." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

**

* * *

Sid's Pov**

I was watching the sunset, thinking that it would be my last to view it whilst I was alive. Whilst everyone was preparing themselves for the battle I began to reminisce about my friendship with Manny and Diego, my only friends and the good times we had on our long journey. Thinking about how I made new friends with Hazel and Scrat made me smile, I wouldn't die alone and friendless. My ideas and plans about what we would all do when we arrived south vanished when I realised that the brothers were more powerful and more stronger than Sodo and his pack. Without thinking I placed my paw on Manny's forearm. When I felt his gaze on me I confided my fears to him. But when he reassured me that we would keep them at bay I almost laughed, we were going to loose I just knew it. But thinking that I should thank him I opened my mouth to give him the words, but I paused shyly thinking that he would not like what I would say next.

"You're a very good friend." I told him, when I thought that he would be angry I brought my arms up to protect me from his trunk of wrath, but when I felt no contact upon my head I relaxed and looked up to him.

"And you're a very good friend too." He told me and he smiled! He actually smiled towards me. If we where all going to die I would die with my friends.

**

* * *

Diego's Pov**

I knew they would be coming for Hazel and to kill us, taking her away from me was the worst thing to happen (if it did happen that is). I watched her with adoring eyes as she flexed her muscles for the on coming fight. I should just tell her the truth, that I loved her. But what would she do? How would she react? I padded slowly towards her. She looked up and smiled at me.

Gathering my courage I began to talk to her, "well, this is probably the end."

"Don't say that Diego! We might actually win against them!" But she didn't sound so certain at the prospect of us winning.

"Well, at least if we do die I'm going to die very happy." I told her.

Her curiosity was piqued, "oh and why is that?"

"Because I've got good friends, Manny and Sid." Nodding towards the two, "and I've met you!"

She laughed sweetly, "yeah, that's the same for me too."

I smiled this was it! It was now or never. "Before we do die, I have something to tell you, and I hope that you won't be either offended or shocked."

"Go on, but after you tell me I have something to tell you too!"

Here it goes, "I love you!" I cringed to hear the negative reply that I thought would come but it did not. Opening my eyes I glanced towards her, she was shocked but wasn't the shock that I thought I would see on her face.

"I love you too, Diego. And I'm glad that we told one another before we met our end." She said.

I moved towards her face and nuzzled her, "be a bit more optimistic of our fate."

**

* * *

Manny's Pov**

Here they came towards us, no doubt showing off. I glanced at Sid.

"Well at least were going to meet our ends happy and with friends." He told me. I smiled.

I felt Diego's presence next to me, turning my gaze towards him I noticed Hazel nuzzling him affectionately. He had finally told her!

"Well this is our end." I told him quietly as not to worry Sid.

He smiled, "maybe not, you might never know."

I smiled back.

When they were in range I gave the command for Scrat to start pummelling them with acorns. Ten seconds after my command and the folly of acorns, snowballs joined the fray. I glanced towards Sid who was standing next to Scrat and together they were firing their missiles towards the brothers. This slowed their pace for a short time but the acorns seized to exist. The brothers re-doubled their strides and charged towards us. I yelled and we all charged towards them.

**

* * *

Sid's Pov**

As we charged, I threw the last remaining snowballs towards the brothers. I watched as Manny made contact with one of the brothers and began to fight, wow, could that mammoth fight! I glanced to my left and watched as Diego pounced on one of the brothers. Suddenly I felt another presence near me, I turned abruptly but relaxed when I saw Hazel.

"Why aren't you fighting?" I asked her.

"I'm here to make sure that they don't attack you or Scrat if Manny or Diego can't hold them." It made sense.

"Speaking of Scrat where is he?" I asked glancing round for any sign of the squirrel.

She pointed towards a tree, "he climbed up there."

_Figures._

**

* * *

Diego's Pov**

After I had pounced on him I swiped at his face, but he blocked me.

Swipe, block, swipe, block, until swipe he failed to block and a nasty gash was on his left cheek. Smiling in satisfaction I continued my actions until he dislodged me and pushed me backwards. I growled low, and pounced towards him as he pounced towards me. There we took swipes at each other before I flipped him to the ground. Now, I must mention that I'm not that big of fan of killing but I would do it if I had too. As I went in for the kill I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"If I let you live, will you promise to leave me and my friends alone?" I growled.

He nodded, "please, it was my brother's idea I was willing enough to let Hazel be." He told me truthfully.

I smiled and got off of him, "good now go!"

I watched as the brother made a hasty escape.

**

* * *

Manny's Pov**

The brother kept trying to swipe me over and over again but kept missing, he made me retreat when gave me a hard swipe on my forearm. Wincing in pain I retreated to recover. Hoping that the brother wouldn't take the opportunity to attack me on my back. But he didn't instead he stalked towards Hazel and Sid. I glanced over to were Diego was fighting the other brother, realising that he couldn't do anything to stop the brother's actions (whatever they where) I charged towards him, ignoring the burning pain in my forearm. As I charged I watched as Hazel protected Sid from the brother's wrath and he struck her. Not hard but enough so she retreated out of the way. He turned to Sid and smiled evilly, said something to him and then raised his paw high into the air to deliver the strike that would cause the sloth's death. That made **me see red**, I charged, lifted him up in my tusks and threw him into a neighbouring stone side. I heard a sickening crunch and he was dead.

**

* * *

Sid's Pov**

As the tiger came towards Hazel I was so scared, I started shaking. We where going to die. He said something to Hazel but I didn't hear him, I was too scared. And then he struck her so she was caused to retreat backwards. He then turned to me, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Looks as though you will be the first to die!" I whimpered, and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the deathblow that would come but it never did, instead I heard a sickening crunch. Opening one of my eyes I saw Manny.

"Are you two alright?"

Hazel nodded whilst I was dumbstruck.

"Sid?"

I nodded my head slowly. As the realization came to my mind;

Manny had saved me!

"So I suggest we all head to that place where Sid keeps mentioning." A voice suggested.

Turning around I saw Diego grinning, Hazel sighed and nuzzled him lovingly. _Ewww!_

"Well it looks as though we should head to the place, Sid keeps mentioning all the time." I heard Manny say.

We all nodded and began our trek to the south.

**This isn't the end; there will be one more chapter…**

**So what did ya'll think? Good/bad? Please review…**


	11. AN

**The last chapter was the end...**

**thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers...thankyou so much! hopefully in some distant future i will do a sequel!**

**blueicedragon**


End file.
